


Helen Parr's Incredible Daughter

by DraceDomino



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Helen Parr sure looked great in the new trailer, didn't she? Well, one thing you might not know is that she's a well-hung futa, and she uses her own daughter as a dirty little cocksleeve! Let's hope Violet's boyfriend doesn't find out!





	Helen Parr's Incredible Daughter

Helen Parr’s Incredible Daughter  
-by Drace Domino

The best thing about coming home from a long night of superhero work was knowing there was a nice, warm throat for Elastigirl to stuff her cock inside. The fact that it was her own daughter’s only made it all the more enticing. Thoughts of Violet’s tight, warm mouth filled the mature hero’s mind as she bounced her way home that night, taking long strides with wildly stretched legs or simply slingshotting herself from telephone polls. Since breaking out on her own and divorcing Bob, Elastigirl’s life had taken a turn towards the hedonistic, but she still worked on a nightly basis to help protect the city.

Her fans loved her, the public adored her, and her daughter waited for her every night in the only bed in their entire apartment.

“Hi honey, how was school?” Helen Parr purred as she slipped into the bedroom by means of a mostly closed window - flattening herself out and oozing inside. Once she had completely entered she snapped right back to her natural state; the beautiful older woman with a kind face, full breasts, and a wonderfully round ass. Sitting dead center in the bed was her eighteen year old daughter Violet, dark hair framing her pretty features and a blushing look over her face. She turned to greet her mom, but still remained seated on the bed since she knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere. “Did you get all your homework done?”

“Yeah Mom, I finished it up a little bit ago.” Violet answered quickly, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. She was still dressed in her school clothes that night - a purple striped t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting denim shorts that left her surprisingly long legs exposed. She might not have been the conventional knockout that her mother was, but there was a clear charm to her slightly awkward, teenage cuteness. As Elastigirl closed the window behind her before drifting over to the side of the bed, Violet cleared her throat and spoke up to her mother. “Mom? I was wondering…”

“What is it, dear?” The ever-concerned parent cooed, and dropped right down onto the edge of the bed. She instantly pulled an arm around Violet’s waist and held her close, while the other hand dropped down to the girl’s bare knee. Through the skin tight material of her hero outfit Helen grasped Violet’s knee within her palm, and let her fingers only slightly extend so she could give her a few tender, intimate brushes. “Looks like something’s on your mind. You can tell your Mom anything, you know...we have a special relationship.”

That much was certainly true, to put it mildly.

“Well, Tony asked me to the prom next month.” Violet finally admitted, and nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked up to face her mother. “And I know it’ll probably be expensive, but I promised to ask you if it was okay if I went. Would...would you mind?” Helen Parr paused for a moment, and tightened her arm around her daughter’s waist. She let the question dance across her thoughts for a few seconds before she finally gave a soft and loving laugh, and her hand tightened on Violet’s knee.

“My little girl is growing up.” She cooed, and leaned in to give Violet a tender kiss on the cheek. It lingered there for a moment; far longer than any other mother’s would. When she pulled back her tone was already shifting into a voice that Violet knew well - the demanding tone of Elastigirl when she came home from patrol, a voice that always prefaced a night of mother daughter depravity. “It’s okay with me, sweetie. I’ve never minded you dating Tony. I’m impressed, to be honest. It’s amazing to me how you can keep up dating your boyfriend...while being the biggest, filthiest cumslut in the whole city every night.”

“...Moooooom…”

That little whine might have gotten Violet out of cleaning the dishes every now and again, but there was no stopping Helen from claiming what was rightfully hers. With that soft tease out of her lips the woman suddenly leapt into action, and the arm around Violet’s waist suddenly stretched out to loop around her again and again and again. Like a twisted coil Helen’s arm entwined her wiggling daughter as her other hand moved down to her lap, quickly pulling free a special little invisible zipper that Edna had built specifically into her suit. With that tiny area on her lap exposed, Elastigirl’s cock suddenly bounced into sight with a cartoonish enthusiasm. Immediately stiff. Immediately thick. Immediately ready to violate her daughter.

“I just hope that he doesn’t find out about your nightly chores before you get to go to the prom, sweetie.” Helen whispered, and the same hand belonging to the twisting arm moved up, pushing to the back of Violet’s head and starting to push her forward. The girl whimpered and gasped, but she didn’t bother to fight it - she knew that her mother’s voracious sexual demands could never, ever be denied. She even parted her lips as her mouth was pushed towards the tip of Helen’s cock, ready to accept it down her throat. She hoped, just this once, that being ready for it would make her impending throatfuck go a little easier...but she’d be wrong. Helen’s voice carried forward with the tone of a concerned mother, but the words of the harshest mistress Violet would ever know. “It’d be a shame if he broke up with you because you’re Mommy’s slutty, sticky fuckdoll!”

And with that, Violet Parr was forced in a sudden shove to throat her mother’s enormous cock. It truly was massive by any estimations - a prick that would’ve been too big to throat for most normal teenage girls. Well over a foot tall and thick enough to match the proportions, Helen shoved it down her daughter’s throat without giving her a chance to get ready. One shove, all the way down. Violet gave a muffled scream at that immediate violation and tears formed in the teenager’s eyes, though thankfully Mommy was there to console her. With her free hand she combed her fingers through her daughter’s black hair, and whispered in a gentle and loving tone.

“There there, sweetie. Don’t worry...even if Tony breaks up with you because you’re such a whore, I’ll still be here.” She continued holding the girl’s face down into her lap, making her throat bulge with cock and forcing her into desperate, panicked breaths through her nose. “Mommy will always be here, and her cock is better than Tony’s any day of the week.” Morality of using her daughter as a wanton fuckdoll aside, Helen was completely accurate on that note. Tony Rhydinger couldn’t even imagine a dick as perfect, thick, and talented as Helen Parr’s.

“Grk...grk...grk…” The crying Violet could only make noises of wet, sloppy gagging as Helen took a fistful of her hair and started to control her head. The girl had no control at all as her superpowered mom took the reigns; thrusting Violet’s head up and down on her lap while that massive member stretched her throat. The coiling strength of Helen’s arm tightened around Violet’s body like a mighty python, and her other hand soon stretched out with similar length so she could reach all the way around and slide her hand to the back of Violet’s jean shorts. At first she merely grabbed the waistband and pulled them up to grind the fabric back and forth against her daughter’s pussy, but soon she flattened her fingers to slide them up along her thigh to seek out what hid below her panties.

“Ooo...someone’s wet.” Helen cooed. She could tell even through the material of her suit; her daughter’s pussy was as soaked as ever. Sure, she might cry and sniffle during her mommy facefuck time, but the little slut clearly loved it. With her other hand Helen pulled Violet’s head all the way up off of her cock, but just enough that the girl was left gasping and whimpering, her lips barely an inch away from the tip. “Did Mommy already soak your little cunt, sweetie?”

Violet, already a mess of spit and tears, gave a pathetic little whimper as she nodded. Ropes of dense spit connected her mouth to her mother’s cock as she whispered, and a shameful blush crossed her face as she admitted to her filthy desire.

“Y...Yes, Mommy…” She whispered, and proved it by leaning her lips forward and giving a soft, sweet kiss to the tip of her mother’s cock. “Please...use your little girl…”

Helen merely purred, and lifted a brow to give her daughter a hungry, predatory gaze. Violet’s request was nice to hear, but ultimately unnecessary. She was going to use the little slut no matter what she said about it. With a quick shove she forced her massive cock right down into Violet’s throat again, and her free hand pulled away from Violet’s pussy with a glistening layer of the girl’s nectar on her fingers. She dismissively wiped Violet’s juice on the girl’s forehead to add yet more to the mess, and from there closed both hands to the sides of Violet’s head. Helen’s voice was soft and sweet once more, though the way she was holding her daughter’s head was enough for the girl to know it was about to get intense.

“I’m proud of you, sweetie.” Helen cooed, and smiled. “A student...a hero...and the best little cocksucker Mommy’s ever had.”

From there, Elastigirl’s motions became even harsher. Violet couldn’t even breathe as her mother started to violently facefuck her; using both hands to push and pull the teenager’s head up and down in her lap. Every thrust forward pushed that cock down well past the girl’s throat and slapped Helen’s balls against her daughter’s chin, and Violet’s hair whipped wildly back and forth. She gargled and choked and screamed around her mother’s dick and yet remained completely helpless, still coiled in a single one of the stretchy woman’s arms. A prisoner of her mother’s power and authority, and yet a willing slut that was happy to make the older woman happy. No matter how hard Elastigirl was with her, no matter how rough and abusive, Violet would only smile and ask for more. She was, after all, a very good daughter.

“Ohh, fuck, sweetie...Mommy’s going to cum soon…” Helen groaned after just a few moments of that desperate and depraved blowjob. “It’s going to be big...so much cum...more than Tony can give you in a year...ohh...ohh…”

The sudden rush of cum that was coming to Violet was impossible to prepare for, and she knew it. She had plenty of experience sucking on Helen’s cock and the copious amount of cum the older woman could produce was, quite simply, too much for any one teenage girl. Still, Violet was helpless and bound, and when Helen thrust herself down all the way to the hilt Violet could do nothing more than scream around a rapidly filling throat. Thick streaks of hot white cum poured straight down Violet’s throat into her stomach, spurting line and line of seed as the mighty weight of Helen’s cock stretched her flesh. Violet looked up with fully sobbing eyes to her mother’s stern but happy face, her cheeks slowly puffing out as the cream continued to pour. Violet’s tiny body trembled in a few spasms as her sinuses were flooded with cum, and before long it started to run from both nostrils. A truly sperm filled little slut, so packed with it that she couldn’t even stop it from pouring out of her nose.

And Helen merely giggled at the sight. She craned forward with her neck - stretching it so she could kiss her daughter on the forehead - and when she snapped back into place she began the slow process of pulling her cock from Violet’s throat. Inch by laborious inch it retracted, and Helen started to pull the girl up and off of that massive prick. When Violet’s lips were finally free of that sticky, wet cock the teenager fell into a fit of coughing and spitting up cum, looking up at the older woman with a pathetic look in her eyes.

She knew...this wasn’t even nearly over, and Helen confirmed as much as she spoke.

“So. You know what time it is now?” Elastigirl cooed, and slipped one hand underneath the edge of Violet’s shirt. The usually slender teenager had a little pot belly in the moment, entirely because her mother had filled her so full of cum. It churned in a warm and sticky mass with every movement Violet made, and made her keenly aware that she was always and forever her mother’s whore. “Tell me. What time is it, Violet?”

Violet sniffled - though it only pulled cum back into her nose - and managed to choke out a few gargled, whimpered words laced with the shame and aroused humiliation that came with being a teenage fuckdoll.

“It’s...it’s time...to…” She shuddered, from excitement and embarrassment rolled into one delicious, near-orgasmic wave. “...it’s time to eat Mommy’s ass…”

Helen Parr beamed, and the stretched arm around Violet’s body began to gently untwine. Violet was exactly right. She was such a smart, talented girl.

\---

Mere moments later, Violet was finally free of her mother’s coiled arm and laid flat against the bed. Though her throat wasn’t filled with massive dick anymore her mouth was still completely occupied - this time by working back and forth over the tight rear pucker of Elastigirl’s ass. Helen was sitting directly on her daughter’s face with another patch of her outfit pulled away, just enough to give Violet enough room to service that tender hole. As Violet licked and slurped across Helen’s ass the older woman was able to look over the rest of the girl’s slender body, giving a thoughtful noise as she gazed below her. Just underneath Helen’s vision Violet’s still-bloated belly had been exposed, and she couldn’t help but reach a hand out and brush her fingers back and forth over the stretched flesh.

“Heh...taking after your Mom, it looks like.” She purred, and bucked her ass back down against the girl’s mouth. When she felt the teenage tongue penetrate her rear so it could wiggle around a little more vividly, Helen merely shuddered in pleasure and squeezed her thighs together all the more. “Ahh...do you kiss Tony with that mouth, Violet? Does he ever notice it tastes like your dear old mom’s ass?” She giggled a bit, and squeezed both hands against Violet’s bloated belly, making the cum inside churn from side to side. “Sounds like a pretty understanding boyfriend, putting up with everything he does. I’m sure one day he’ll find out, though, and then...well…”

Violet, still fighting shameful and aroused tears, merely kept licking her mother’s ass.

“I suppose he’ll break up with you when he finds out you’re Mommy’s fucktoy.” Helen tapped her chin thoughtfully, and let a single hand lower to stroke idly at her cock. It was still soaking wet from her daughter’s throat, and pulsed steadily in her hand as she toyed with it. “Unless...well...maybe we can play a little trick on him. Maybe we can have a little boy insurance, so Tony doesn’t dump you like hot garbage when he catches you throating Mommy’s massive cock.”

Every word that Helen spoke stung Violet a little more, but only in the way that made her teenage body coil and twist in pleasure. Her denim jeans were visibly wet from how juicy and moist her pussy had become, and she couldn’t stop from grinding her hips forward desperate for her mother’s touch. Her hands were pushing to the sides of Elastigirl’s cheeks to keep her asshole nice and exposed, ensuring that she could properly trace it in wide, wet circles with her tongue. She didn’t know just what her mother meant by “boy insurance,” but she knew she was about to find out very, very soon.

“Seeing your belly like this...it gives me an idea, Violet.” Helen giggled, and once more shook Violet’s stomach from side to side, forcing the cum to do flips within her. Violet groaned and whimpered at the sensation, and spread her teenage thighs wider in a desperate bid for attention. Helen merely purred, and her sticky, thick cock started to grow...and grow...and twist. By the time Violet realized what her mother’s intention was, Elastigirl’s cock had stretched out like a mighty serpent, and was in the process of working its way into her jean shorts. The older woman’s voice was hushed and delighted, and her ass smothered any chance Violet had at protesting. “Tony’s such a nice boy...I bet he wouldn’t break up with a pregnant girl, even if he found out what a trashy little cumdump she is. So all Mommy needs to do...is…”

Violet Parr gave a sudden cry against her mother’s ass as she felt that thick cock finally penetrate her tight teenage pussy. She spread her thighs wider and allowed her mother inside, whimpering as that wiggling, serpentine cock glided into her pussy. If Mommy wanted her to suck cock, she’d suck cock. If Mommy wanted her to eat ass, she’d eat ass. And if Mommy wanted to knock her up...well…

Violet Parr was a very, very good girl that always did everything her mother said. As she continued licking back and forth across Helen’s pucker, she rolled her hips forward to buck against the snake creeping inside of her. All she could do, with a tiny smile on her face and cum still oozing out her nose, was whisper to her mother’s ass.

“...yes, Mommy…”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider [following me on tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
